2015 BATC Season 6 Finals
The 2015 BATC Season 6 Finals will take place from September 4 to September 6, in Slovenia. The teams who qualified for the finals will need to take a long flight from Sonoma. This will be the first BATC finals to celebrate the death and memorial of Jules Bianchi and Justin Wilson. Slovenia was awarded the hosting rights of this finals after the end of the 2015 Australian Open. This was awarded on February 1, 2015. With an area of over 20,000 in size, Slovenia is likely the smallest country; but in 2018, Montenegro will host it. Slovenia is very small to host a BATC finals. Slovenia is almost half of Qatar's size for the 2022 FIFA World Cup. Teams qualified A total of 48 teams participated. Teams will qualify for the finals by being a finalist at least once. The top ten Indy 500 drivers for the checkered flag will also get a berth to the finals. Any team who competed in the Masters of Formula 3 but yet to qualify for the finals will also get a berth. *Costa Rica qualified for the finals after Germany and Czech Republic finished in the top 10. *Bosnia and Herzegovina qualified after Germany and Czech Republic finished in the top 10. *Belarus would have qualified if Germany won the Indy 500. *Serbia will only qualify for the finals if Germany wins a 2015 IndyCar race, or finishes in the top 5. The Germans will likely need to end their winless streak in order for the Serbians to qualify. *Slovakia qualified after Germany failed to win a 4th 500. *Netherlands qualified after Spain won the Detroit race. *Belarus qualified after the season 3 podium drought ended. *Argentina and Ecuador qualified for the finals after Bosnia won Detroit 2. *Any of the 24 qualified teams from the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup that aren't participating at the Honda Indy Toronto will qualify for the BATC finals on the Honda Indy Toronto race day. *Paraguay qualified for the finals after Germany failed to make the fast six at the Honda Indy Toronto. (This is the first time since Mid Ohio in 2014 that a German failure happened). *Poland can only qualify if one of these things happen: Eugenie Bouchard wins an opener at either Eastbourne or Wimbledon, Simon Pagenaud or Helio Castroneves win a 2015 IndyCar race or Germany makes the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup final. *Turkey qualified themselves after a Germany crash at Fontana. That crash led Germany to finishing last. *The Belgians qualified after Germany wasn't able to advance from round one. Host Cities The finals is going to held in five Slovenian cities from a shortlist of seven: Bled, Maribor, Piran, Koper, Izola, Portoroz and Ljubljana. Slovenj Gradec was supposted to bid for the finals, but Sepp Blatter's resigned president of FIFA and Will Power and Helio Castroneves' crash at Detroit both prevented the city from hosting the finals. Awards *'Best sports breakthrough': Graham Rahal (men), Anna Karolina Schmiedlova (women) Group stage The draw was held at Sonoma qualifying because of Germany and Bosnia and Herzegovina's failure to qualify for round two. Because Justin Wilson died, Slovenia and Slovakia; Germany and Australia; France and Colombia; all cannot be drawn in the same group. But during Sonoma qualifying when Germany didn't advance from the first round; the top six IndyCar 2015 teams; Germany, Australia, Colombia, Ukraine, Uruguay, and Croatia will be drawn in the same group and also known as the GOD (Group of Death). Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Trivia *The eve of the season six final saw Greece not qualifying for Euro 2016. This was likely a dismal for Greek football and sport in the country. Category:BATC Finals Category:2015 in sports Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:2015 in Slovenia Category:2015 in Europe Category:Europe Category:International sports competitions hosted by Slovenia